Zutara-Maroon 5-Songs About Jane
by Zutara Is Da Future
Summary: A collection of unrelated One-Shots inspired by Maroon 5 songs from this album, please R/R, this is my first story so go easy. Let me know if I need to change or fix anything, kay? Should stay at T, for language, situation and violence. "This love has taken its toll on me She said Goodbye too many times before."
1. Harder To Breathe

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable, so condescending unnecessarily critical. _

_I have the tendency of getting very physical, so watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle._

* * *

Zuko was trying to meditate, trying was the key word, Katara's words ringing in his ears. _"Listen, scar boy! You can't be so hard on Aang, he's just a kid! Stop acting like a drill sargent!" "Are you sure you're doing that right? Zuko make sure you're teaching Aang right!" "Zuko you hit Aang! What did the urge to capture him get too great!?"_

His fist clenched tightly, no matter what he did Katara found a way to make to criticize and make his life hell. He apologized, he did everything he could, he helped her with chores and she still hated him! He knew he screwed up in the Earth Kingdom, that he could easily accept and admit. On another note, he did have intell from the Fire Kingdom, so it was kind of helpful in a backwards sense. (Sokka's words, not his.)

He hated how his thoughts were lingering on Katara, her hate filled glare rivaled his, sometimes he wondered if she had any Firebender in her. She had a temper and a grudge to match any Firebender, that much was certain. Yet she was also carring and nice, to any one but "The Fire Nation Scum." (Katara's words, not his.)

He was content to sit there and brood, allowing any steam to escape his nose so as not to take out his anger on her. He really didn't want to hurt her, no matter how much she tried her very best to knock him down and kick him. He was going to be the better person-as strange as that sounded-he would not engage in a sensless fight as long as she didn't provoke him.

His distantly angery mood was turned even more sour when the door opened to his room, the setting sun's light flooding the room and his closed eye. Sighing he knew very few entered, mainly Toph, he had to admit, if he could have chosen a sister, he would have chose Toph. She didn't judge him, though she had the right, he was Fire Nation, he should be hated and reviled.

Instead she told him, "ya said you're sorry right? Eh, we all do things we aren't proud of, every Nation has its good and bad points. Fire Nation just got handed the short end of the stick." To say he was surprised was an understatement, he expected something like that coming from Katara, not Toph. But she was like a little sister and he felt he owed her for burning her feet.

"Toph, if Aang's not on fire and the Fire Nation isn't here, let me be." He waited for a sarcastic reply, and the closing of the door, instead the door remained open and the silence worn on. Knowing that wasn't like Toph he opened his eyes and almost fell backwards hitting his bed, to see Katara standing in the doorway with her arms crossed looking to the left away from him.

"Ka-Katara?" Zuko asked stunned, because Katara only entered his room once to threaten him, a brief thought was maybe she was here to apologizes. But when she looked at him he could see a hidden hate and something else, so that was a no on apologizing, of course it was, he didn't deserve a apologie.

Katara bit her lip, she didn't want to be the one here, she was still pissed and she felt she had a right. But everyone was eating and no one wanted to move, so it was up to her. "Supper's done, come eat," her tone was clipped and she glared as he rolled his eyes at her.

Zuko waved his hand at her, he wasn't really hungry, "I'm not hungry, Katara." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, content to meditate, "go back and eat, I'll get something to eat later."

Katara placed her hands on her waist, he was dismissing her? Oh hell no, this was not his palace, he was going to eat what she served now or so help her. She knew her anger at him wasn't just his betrayal, it was something else if only she could find it! Walking up to him Katara did something brave and stupid, she whacked him upside the head. It wasn't a gentle whack, she put all her force into it, causing him to tilt forward and hold his head, his eyes wide.

"Listen here, _Prince_." She said his title with contempt, glaring at him while he seemed in a daze, "I made supper and you are going to eat it now, you have no choice!" She wasn't scared of him, Katara stood her ground as he stood up, glaring back at her, steam coming from his ears.

He scowled and glared back at the Waterbender, his anger was close to coming out of control, "do you want a fight, _peasant_?" Zuko growled out, his anger was clear from the way he spat out the word peasant.

If Katara was surpised from the old nickname-if one could even call it that-she didn't show it. Instead she bended some water from her container, letting the water incase her hands as she stood straight, saying in a low tone. "Do you, _prince_?" Maybe a fight was what she needed, against a bender who was at her skill level, (Aang not included.)

Zuko stood up slowly and walked to her, standing a foot away, staring into her clear blue eyes. If it was a fight she wanted, he would give it too her, his fist glowing with fire. "Watch what you want, peasant," Zuko growled, unable to help the building anger.

Maybe a fight would help them, maybe they would be able to settled their differences after fighting out the tension and anger...Or, they'd just end up horribly burnt, soaked and injured, either way the two benders were not backing down.

* * *

_When it gets cold outside, and ya got nobody to love.  
__You'll understand what I mean when I say, there's no way we're gonna give up._  
_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams._  
_Is there anyone out there? 'Cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe._

* * *

The "Gaang" were enjoying a peaceful supper, no one really noticed that Katara had yet to show up with Zuko and everyone was peacefully eating their soup. Until a distint boom of fire sounded from the hallway to their rooms, the group stood up and watched with wide eyes (excluding Toph), to see Zuko and Katara coming out of the hallway fighting.

Fire and water were crashing together as the two ran off to the upper level where grass was, still fighting. Before Aang and Sokka could go after them, Toph secured their feat to the ground with her bending.

Aang unleased himself, grinning, only for Toph to stop him again, "Toph..." He whined, while Sokka was busy hacking at the rock with his boomerange. "We have to go stop them they-"

"Cool it, Twinkle Toes." The girl said cooly, going back to her soup. After taking a long sip of it, she didn't truly know the two boys were looking at her, waiting to know why she stopped them.

"Those two have been at each other's throat, let 'em work this out for themselves." Toph told them, she could feel the tension and anger those two directed at each other, it was time they fought it out. (Or they'd end up doing something Toph really didn't wanna think about.)

Sokka sighed, but nodded reluctantly as he sat down, maybe Toph was right, those two had been fighting a bit much. Besides, Katara could take care of herself, obviously Aang shared his thoughts because he also sat down and removed the rock encasing their feet.

"Alright Toph, you win," Sokka said as he dug back into his soup, continuing speaking inbetween bites, "I just hope they settle, whatever it is!"

* * *

_Does it kill? Does it burn?_  
_Is it painful to learn, that it's me that has all the control?_

* * *

When the two reached the grassy area above the Westren Airtemple, the two's fighting did not stop, but changed. The scorning fire, somehow turned into scorning caresses, the cooling water turning into drowing kisses.

The mad urge to fight, turned into the urge to remove the articals of clothing they wore, soon the two teenagers were rolling the grass, each reluctant to give up control as they kissed, touched, urged, tore and fought.

Zuko wasn't sure how they ended up like this, with Katara beneath him as he ripped away her dress, the damn thing did not want to give way. There were many reason's why they should stop, they were in the middle of a war, a war. There was no time for anything like this, no time for relationships or anything like this, but yet he could bring himself to pull back, it was the last thing he'd ever do.

As he kissed a trail down her neck, leaving marks she would find in the morning, her hands gripped his unruly hair as she moaned breathlessly. "I hate you," before yanking him up and devouring his mouth, groaning he pulled back and stared at her, his hands going down past her waist to grip her hips as he whispered. "I hate you more."

In the morning when Zuko's sanity returned, he could honestly admit to himself he meant the opposite. As much as it was stupid to feel such, it was the truth, though he would likely die before saying it outloud. He could also honestly admit, he had not clue if Katara had meant it or something else.


	2. Special Chapter-One More Night

Okay, this is a special chapter for katara-zuko1714, who wanted this. As my first reviewer, I gladly did it, it'll probably get moved in the future but for now, enjoy!

* * *

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._  
_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

* * *

Zuko stared out at the palace grounds; standing on his balcony the night sky had a full moon, reminding him of his favorite Waterbender. Sighing he thought about what they were doing, of course it was wrong, of course that didn't stop them. How did it come to this?

Frowning he tried to place when it happened, when he learned of Katara and Aang's "relationship" he laughed and thought it was joke. Katara, with a twelve year old monk? It was laughable and he gave it a month, tops. Of course he may have had something to do with their breaking up, he had visit the Earth Kingdom to meet up with everyone and saw Katara sad and depressed.

Assuming it had to do with her relationship with Aang, he casually said that she shouldn't choose to be with someone if the world wanted it, she should choose who she wanted. She had looked at him like she had never seen him, either because she was generally confused he was giving relationship advice or was stunned he was giving relationship advice.

One month later Katara showed up as "Ambassador" for the Water Nation, nothing made dealing with stuck-up rich guys more bearable than having Katara nearby. But that wasn't to say they didn't get into fights, no they always found something to argue about in meetings.

In fact after a meeting with dignitaries and politician, the two were in his bedroom arguing, he still couldn't remember what about. All he knew was in the middle of the screaming, he had grabbed her and kissed her, then he proceeded to discover all that _was_ Katara.

Zuko sighed at the thought, it wasn't to say he regretted that night; nothing could make him regret it. But the fact that it would be heavily frowned upon if anyone knew worried him, some could see it as tying the Fire and Water Nation together, others would probably have a heart attack.

He thought it was only one night, one night would be fine. Of course one night went out the window after a week, and then it just gradually increased. What would his uncle say? Probably some advice which would hurt his head, actually.

He looked to his left to see Katara stepping out on her balcony; he had given her a room close to his, for reasons he still didn't know why. Zuko watched her for a while, until she turned and smiled at him, a smile that made him smile back.

The eighteen year old Waterbender took some water from the pond below and easily made an ice bridge between the two balconies. She gracefully walked across the ice, something he would never be able to do. When she got close enough, he grabbed her waist and lifted her off the bridge; she let out a small, delicate laugh as he set her down.

She smiled at him before turning to look at the full moon, standing by his side with his hand wrapped around her waist, both staring at the full moon. To anyone on the outside, they looked like a normal couple before bed, simply staring at the moon.

Zuko glanced down at her, while her azura eyes stayed focused on the moon, they weren't a normal couple. Heck, they weren't even a couple! They were friends, the best of friends and knew each other inside and outside, now in all ways. Also they became secret lovers, each unable to breach their relationship, to say the words and be the voice of reason, even though in the old days they were.

He knew this couldn't go on, he was the Firelord, she was the Water Nation Ambassador, technically they shouldn't even be thinking of each other in that way. His heart ached at the words he was about to say, for every reason he could think of to keep it going, hundred other reasons told why he should break it off. So he would do so tonight, it was better before either got too attached.

Zuko sighed, causing the Katara to turn her head to look at him, even with the scar he was the most handsome man she knew. Inside and out, he had a sense of honor that most men didn't, he had a rough childhood but rose above it, and became the best Firelord the nation ever knew. (She liked to think she had helped in some small way.)

Smiling gently, Katara easily bended the ice bridge back into the pond and touch his scar, guiding his face into a sweet, innocent kiss. A part of her knew what they were doing would have consequences, everyone got caught eventually. But she wanted to be selfish for once in her life, was that so wrong?

Pulling back, her hand caressed his scar, amazed how strong he was despite his bastard of a father and manipulative sister, "let's go to bed." Katara whispered her other hand gripping his right one.

All thoughts of calling this off faded from her sweet voice, Zuko didn't know how such a small-yet powerful-woman could control him so easily. He nodded as she dragged him back into his room, once more night, it was all they needed and then this would stop.

* * *

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

* * *

The next day found Zuko in his office, going through stacks and stacks of paperwork. Treaties, bills, anything and everything. He had holed himself in his office all day, stopping briefly when a servant brought him food.

Ruling the Fire Nation, even after three years was never going to get easy, people's trust in them was building, slowly but surely. Though they were reluctant, the fact that the Firelord was a close, personal friend of the Avatar often made them a little less weary, not by much, but Aang could be very persistent when it came to friendship.

Sighing he rubbed his face; all this paperwork was giving him a headache and a cringe in the back of his neck. Diligently he resumes his paperwork, he would get the Fire Nation back to its original glory, despite all the damage his father and grandfather's had caused.

Zuko heard the door open, but didn't think anything of it, it was probably his uncle trying to get him to take a break. However he didn't spell tea, and the footsteps were too light for his portly uncle, still he didn't look up. Until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, digging and massaging the tense muscles.

Immediately he knew it was not his uncle, because he smelt the ocean and lilies, which was something only Katara smelled like. The thought of his uncle doing this, made him shiver, he loved his uncle but he'd rather have Katara doing this.

His shiver from horror more than anything, was mistaken by Katara for a shiver of arousal, making her smirk. "My, my Firelord," Katara said, getting a groan out of him as he leaned his head back from her ministrations. "You are very tense," she wasn't kidding, Zuko was like this, he'd rarely leave his office if left unattended.

Katara leaned down and kissed his neck, while still working out the kinks in his neck and shoulders. It made her happy to be of help to him, ruling a Nation was not easy, so she helped in whatever way she could, as she laid a trail of kisses down the side of his neck.

Zuko tried to think of everything he needed to do, papers to sign, things to do. Yet all he could think about was Katara's lips, and how amazing it felt. "You are very, _very_ tense," Katara removed her lips from his skin; it was all Zuko could do to not growl in frustration. The waterbender draped her arms over his neck, keeping her lips near his ear she whispered.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

They both knew the implication of her words, and Zuko tried to think of anything to stop himself from taking her in his office. His uncle in the hot springs! Oh yes, that was a very mental scarring moment, he never recovered from that. Zuko had just about convinced himself not to take her, when she lazily began opening his robe and continued kissing his neck.

With a defeated growl, he stood up and towered over the now surprised woman. Zuko leaned down and kissed her roughly, grabbing her arms and drawing her close. When he should be doing paperwork, instead he was kissing a master waterbender like his life depended on it. It was official, she made him do stupid things, he told as such before he started sucking on her neck.

_'Tonight,'_ Zuko told himself,_ 'that's when I'll end it.'_ As for now, he was more content to continue kissing her, if only for a short while.

* * *

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._  
_Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._  
_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._  
_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

* * *

That night Zuko lay in his bed, with Katara beside him. He had to, what would happen to her if people found out? The repercussions of their actions would be horrible if someone found out, he knew he loved her, despite the fact he tried valiantly not to. Of course he's attracted to her; she's beautiful inside and out, a loving heart with a temper like a Fire Lady.

If given the chance, he would make her his wife, alas he hadn't a  
clue of what she felt or even what the world would see of it. As much as he'd love for her to be his wife, he wasn't sure if she wanted that, he wouldn't force her into anything.

Now he knew Katara, and if someone told him Katara would have an affair with him, he'd burn you, plain and simple. Katara wanted love, that much he knew, if that was true, why did she spend her nights with him?

Her eyes were closed, yet Zuko knew she wasn't asleep, not yet. Should he wait for the morning? Or do it tonight? His face scowled, was there any way to do this and salvage their friendship? To not loose Katara fully, what if she left? His heart dropped at the thought, no, Katara didn't run away from problems. Still...

He brushed some of her hair away from her face, causing her eyes to flutter open. Her smile was breathtaking until she saw the seriousness in his golden eyes, "Zuko?" Katara whispered, touching the side of his face, concern clear in her eyes.

Zuko sighed and tried to get out this out, even though he ended up stumbling and stuttering, "Ka-Katara, me and you-well we-" She must have sensed what he meant through his blur of words, because her eyes cast downwards to the sheets that covered them.

Katara bit her lip and tried to think, what was there to say? Grabbing his hand, the woman kept her eyes down as she spoke, "When you mix water and air, all it does is push and pull, simple yet unsatisfying."

He understood, she was talking about her past relationship with the Avatar. Zuko, while understanding, hadn't a clue of where she was going, but kept quiet and let her continue.

"With fire and fire, all it does is burn and hurt you. It will always hurt, always," and now she meant his past relationship with Mai, they had ended on equal terms. At least he thought so, one could never tell with her.

Katara interlaced their hands, looking up with him with tears in her eyes, yet none escaped. "But with fire and water, you will get steam. You will get a cooling yet warming presence, something so simple created from too very different and similar elements." Katara's voice dropped down, as she said what was on her mind and heart, "and once you've got it you don't-can't, let it go."

He understood, mostly. They had steam, passion that was relentless; nothing could stop them from wanting, yearning for each other. With sadness in his eyes, he rolled to where he was hovering over her, and kissed her slowly and sweetly.

Even if they tried to stop, the steam they created wouldn't be able to hold back. The passion was something they were addicted to, and inside both knew they couldn't find it with another.

"One more night?" Katara asked once they pulled back, her eyes also holding the sadness in Zuko's.

The Firelord simply nodded, "always." With that said, he proceeded to rediscover what he already knew so well. One more night, until something caught them or tore them apart. Until that time came, they wouldn't give up what they created, until they absolutely had too.

* * *

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_


	3. This Love

_I was so high I did not recognize__  
__The fire burning in her eyes_  
_The chaos that controlled my mind_

Aang stared out at the sky; he was sitting in the Western Air Temple. His face was one of indifference, despite the ache in his heart. Was this why the Guru told him to let go of his worldly attachments? Did he know something he didn't, until it was too late?

Katara...He loved her at first sight, she was the first female he had ever seen his age. Beautiful, kind, sweet, she was everything he could have wanted. Even three years later, he knew he still loved her and for a time, thought she did too.

After the war, he kissed her and she kissed back. He thought she loved him too, she wanted to spend the rest of their life's together. It made sense, didn't it? He thought it did, she saved him, kept him grounded. So naturally his crush evolved to love, they were happy for a year.

At least that's what he saw, there were so many signs that he failed to see. Sadness she kept away from him when she thought he wasn't looking, so they often visited their family. She seemed happy when she saw her father, brother, Toph, Suki, everyone, especially Zuko.

He could have smacked himself, if he wasn't so blissfully happy he got Katara, he could have tried harder to see where her heart went. Of course he was carefree, he thought traveling and exploring was the life and assumed Katara wanted it too.

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_She said Goodbye too many times before_  
_And her heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

They often had breaks, mainly when Katara went to the Fire Nation. Aang scowled at the thought of Zuko, it seemed if Zuko so much as twitched Katara was there in a heartbeat. He knew Zuko had risked his life to save Katara, so she had grown fonder of him. Though he preferred it when she hated Zuko, where he was still her world and main concern.

What did Zuko have that he didn't? He didn't have a temper and a sour disposition, though Zuko had gotten better. He gave Katara flowers every day and said he love her so many times, did that make the words less treasured?

He didn't think so, it simply showed he loved her and wanted her to know, know that he would always love her. She was his first love and could only assume he was hers, wasn't first love the most special?

He gave her simple gifts, took her penguin sledding again and for a moment she looked happy. Then she would-he now realized-fake being happy, for his sake. She wanted her "little brother" to be happy, but she couldn't take it anymore.

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_  
_Keep her coming every night_  
_So hard to keep her satisfied__  
__Kept playing love like it was just a game_  
_Pretending to feel the same_  
_Then turn around and leave again_

She left so many times that year to visit Zuko, she stayed for a month or so, until he came, then she would follow him. He gave her the world, showed her a peaceful existence he thought they could make together.

He knew she wanted to make a difference; she couldn't sit still and be docile. She had too much spirit and heart, so why wasn't traveling with him enough? They were making a difference, helping the world the best they could. Visiting town after town, resolving problems and making people happy, helping.

How could she help from the Fire Nation? Stuck in one place? Yes she had plenty of power in the Fire Nation, plenty. He opened the letter in his hand, his heart breaking a little more as he read the words written in fancy script.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Ambassador Katara.

The wedding will be held: September 10th, at 6:00PM

P:S: Aang, we want you to come please, you're why we're together-Zuko & Katara

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_She said Goodbye too many times before_  
_And her heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

That was what hurt the most, if it wasn't for him they never would have met. That hurt the most, the blatant truth that if he hadn't been woken up, or never got incased in ice, that they would have never known each other.

He brought them together, without even trying. That wasn't his goal; he wanted Katara to be his, not someone else's. He had visited shortly after they broke up, to see how she was doing and if maybe she wanted to try again.

But this wasn't the case; he saw them holding hands and whispering in each other's ears. Katara had a radiant smile on her face, along with a light blush. Zuko had a-very unusual-happy smile. That had told him everything, Zuko and Katara were in love, she wouldn't give him another chance.

It had been three years since he saw them, now they were getting married? Of course, Katara was eighteen, Zuko twenty, and they had been together for three years, marriage was the next step.

He could still remember how she left, a talk about how they were going nowhere and she was incredibly sorry it couldn't work out. She went on and on about how he was a great guy, who needed a girl who could keep up with his travels and be beside him constantly. Telling him how she wasn't that girl and she wished him the best and hoped they could still be friends.

Of course they were still friends, but he didn't want to see how happy she was with someone else. Knowing someone else was making her happy instead of him, to know she was happy without him, she didn't need him.

Pulling out his airglider, he took off for the Fire Nation; he would be there for his friends. If only for a short while, to remind him to move on. If Katara moved on then he had too, he was the Avatar, others needed him too and he wouldn't let them down.


	4. Must Get Out

Zuko was perfectly content on blaming Bai Sing Si for all of this, for the woman beside him in his bed, for the feelings he suddenly grew for said woman in his bed. As Fire Lord he was staying in Bai Sing Si for dipolmatic reasons, of course the woman was also ambassador of the Water Nation...

Said woman let out a soft groan before rolling over, catching Zuko's attention. Katara, for some unknown reason she was beside him. What did happen last night? Sokka, Sokka dragging all of them to go drinking in a bar.

So this was Sokka and Bai Sing Si's fault. He could work with that. When facing immediate death, blame said death's brother. Katara rolled over and resting her head on his shoulder, her long, wavy chocolate brown hair sprayed on him.

Maybe it would be easier to leave, actually that would be his best course of action. Carefully the Fire Lord adjusted Katara to where her head was resting on a pillow, she sighed slightly but showed no signs of waking. Zuko paused as he got out of bed, staring at her parted lips, drawing in a small smile as she slept.

Without thinking-one of Zuko's many talents-He kissed her gently, before grabbing a pair of underware to slip on. Then he started digging through the draws to find some kind of clothes, when a russle from the bed caused him to freeze.

"Zuko..."

He knew she was awake, her soft sleepy voice was beckoning him to return to her. Zuko mentally cursed a woman's charms, even when they're practicly asleep they have power! Sighing he continued looking over a pair of pants, ignoring her sharp intake of breath.

She must have remembered what transpired last night, Agni knew it came back to him vividly. He closed his eyes and let memories of last night flood over, kissing Katara, undressing Katara, being inside Katara.

As Zuko was lost in the memories of last night, he didn't hear Katara's muffled sob. Oh la what had she done? What had she been thinking? There friendship was too special, too grand to lose to this!

Katara allowed a few stray tears to fall, everything was ruined. That was the only thing. Glancing over to Zuko she wondered briefly if he regretted what happened? Of course he would, she was but a Water-Tribe Peasant, he could have any number of rich, nobel Fire-Nation woman.

Zuko found a pair of pants and put them on, turning to look at Katara who was staring at the sheets like they were the most interesting thing. Agni what was he thinking, he spent forever to be her friend, he'd died for that friendship, for her to simply acknowledge him! And now, now she was probably back to hating him. Who the hell wouldn't? Why did he have to give it all up for hormones and lust?

Yes he often admited she was desirable, she had men after her all crazy. She was beautiful, a godness of the sea. And what was he? A demon? A devil that dwelled in fire? He knew there was nothing worthy in him for her, she deserved someone whose past didn't envoled hate and pain.

Sighing he approached the bed, wishing she was yelling, screaming, teasing, hell even preaching! Instead of staring at those damn sheets. "Kata..." Zuko said, using his nickname for her (though she still grumbled over not having one for him), reaching a hand out for her. Only for her to sky away, her face twisted in pain? Misery?

Zuko didn't bother hiding the hurt on his face as he drew away, he was that disgusting now? Of course he was, taking away Katara's innocences. Agni what kind of monster was he? And would she stop staring at the sheets that appearantly held the awnsers?!

"Don't..." Katara's pained whisper filled the silent room as she wrapped the sheets around her naked form, "just don't..." Katara stood up and rushed into the bathroom, unable to look into his eyes to see the disgust.

Zuko simply stared at where she laid, pretending inside she wasn't crying in the bathroom. Crying that her innocence was taken by him, her old enemy. Oh spirit's above he felt sick, what had he done?

Reluctantly Zuko drew a shirt over and left his room, blinking back tears. He lost Katara, he lost the only woman that held his heart. Mai paled in comparison to her, everything bright and frightingly angry was Katara, she owned his heart and hated him...again.

"Hey Zuko!"

Zuko turned and felt like being sick at seeing Sokka run up to him, Sokka trusted him and what did he do with that trust? Took his little sister to bed, damn he wished lightning would shoot him, instead of being in this hell!

"Rough night eh?" Sokka asked teasingly, deciding Zuko's rough look was caused by a hangover, not the fact that he was feeling guilty and grief.

Zuko looked at the door to his bedroom, behind that door was Katara. Katara who teased him, mocked him, abused him. Yet he loved her, she kept him on his toes, kept him grounded. Without her presence he would drown, drown in all of the policits and meetings with stuffy nobles.

"Yeah..." Zuko sighed falling in step with Sokka, "rough night..."


	5. Shiver

"Zuko..."

The breathy moan of his name stopped any thought of stopping leave his brain, as he kissed his way down the neck of the woman he had pressed into a hidden alcove of the palace. Her tiny, deadly hands gripped his shoulders, saying silently in no way did she want him to stop. Lucky for her, neither did he. He needed to hear her moan his name again, dragging her closer to his body he nipped at her neck as he leaned to whisper in her ear.

"What do you want?" He whispered in her ear, his voice full of dark promises, all things he would do to her, for her, just to hear the way she moaned his name. He delighted in the shiver that coursed through her, when her voice faltered, he slowly licked the shell of her ear, "say it..."

"Please...Please..." Were the only words she could say, feeling heat course through her body as his hands dipped under her dress, gripping her thighs gently. How this ever felt so good, she didn't know. What she did know, was that she needed Zuko. She needed him to not stop, to show her what loving someone was like. How to give yourself and receive pleasure in return.

She was so close to whispering the two fatal words that would dragged their friendship down the gutter and embrace something new, something that only lived in their fantasies.

"Take-"

"Katara!"

The two froze, hearing the cracking, fourteen year old Avatar's voice, ringing from down the halls. Pulling back, Zuko came very close to growling in annoyance. Aang may have been his friend, but at this point, the woman he was with was tens time more important.

Katara let out a slow breath, trying to reign in her racing heart. She could see how tense Zuko was, as he glared down the hallway at where he assumed the Avatar was. Restraining a sigh of frustration, she softly pushed Zuko away, causing him to look at her.

Katara stared over Zuko's shoulder, unable to look at that soft look that was in his eyes. Removing Zuko's hands from her, she busied herself, fixing her hair and clothing. Trying not to look like she had just made-out with the Fire Lord. The rumors that would spread if someone saw them looking frazzled and disieveled, would reach even her father in the South Pole.

Zuko softly touched her cheek, tilting her head to where she had to look up at him. Her face was still flushed, her eyes wide and shining, looking like a beautiful mess. A bit of male pride filled him that he caused this young, composed woman, to look like this.

Leaning down he kissed her cheek gently, wishing that the Avatar was in the Air Temples, Bai Sing Se, anywhere but here. He missed the guilt that shone briefly in her eyes as he rubbed a hand over her arm.

Stepping away, the two maintained a respectable distant for friends as the young Avatar came down the halls, his eyes lighting up at seeing the brown haired, blue eyed water-bender.

"Katara!" He greeted, his voice cracking slightly in that way all fourteen year old boys sounded. Coming over the boy hugged her and kissed her cheek, for reasons she refused to acknowledge his touch didn't elect the reactions Zuko was able to get by simply giving her a heated look and a touch on her arm.

Zuko sighed and walked back towards his study, leaving the Aang to chatter with Katara, who went on and on about some animal he had rode. Before he turned the corner, he looked over his shoulder and stared into Katara's eyes. Giving her a soft smile, the flimsy forced one she gave left a hole in his heart.

As he walked to his study, to sign papers and treaties, he wondered if she'd ever fulfill her promise of leaving Aang to be with him, to stop pretending to be the Avatar's Girl.


End file.
